megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mighty No. 9
es un videojuego en desarrollo por Comcept, compañía a cargo de Keiji Inafune, siendo un titulo de acción en scroll lateral que ha tomado los mejores aspectos de la era de 8- y 16-bits de Mega Man. Mighty No. 9 es producido por veteranos creadores de videojuegos japoneses con gran experiencia en el género, en particular con Mega Man, incluyendo al líder del proyecto, Keiji Inafune. Desde un principio, la entrega del videojuego será exclusivo para PC, incluyendo cierta prioridad para consolas caseras; sin embargo, Mac, y Linux, son la máxima prioridad. La fecha estimada de lanzamiento es para el verano del 2015. Publicación en medios informativos PAX Prime 2013 El 31 de Agosto de 2013, en la PAX Prime 2013, Keiji Inafune tuvo una presentación en panel a las 8:30 AM (hora de Japón).The Mega Man Network - Keiji Inafune's got some stuff to say at PAX Inafune dio los primeros indicios de su nuevo videojuego, Mighty No. 9. KickStarter El mismo día, se lanzó la página web oficial del proyecto Mighty No. 9 en el sitio KickStarter, presentando un vídeo de 5:40 minutos de duración, pidiendo una recaudación de dinero de más de 2 millones de doláres para apoyar el proyecto. En el pérfil oficial de Mighty No. 9 se lanza los primeros detalles del nuevo titulo, incluyendo el equipo de desarrollo, historia, personajes, etc.The Mega Man Network - KickStarter a Go for Keiji Inafune's Mega Man Inspired Mighty No. 9 El 12 de Septiembre se lanza al público los diseños pre-eliminares de los enemigos menores. El proyecto quedo "FUNDADO" el 1 de Octubre de 2013, a las 6:00 PM (hora internaciaonal).Mighty No. 9 - THE FINAL DAY IS NIGH! Paypal 100px|left El 19 de Septiembre se abre la opción de contribuir al proyecto mediante Paypal.Mighty No. 9 - VIDEO THURSDAY: KEIJI INAFUNE, ONE-ON-ONE! PLUS: PAYPAL!!! Historia En el sitio de KickStarter se ofrece un pequeño avance a la historia de Mighty No. 9. Historia en desarrollo "Tú juegas como Beck, el 9no. de una línea de poderosos robots, y el único no infectado por el misterioso virus de computadora que causa que las criaturas mecánicas de todo el mundo se vuelvan locas: Corre, salta, estalla y transforma tu camino a través de 6 Escenarios (o más, si se cumplen los objetivos) puedes hacerles frente en cualquier orden, usando armas y habilidades robadas de tus enemigos para hacer caer a tus compañeros robots Mighty Numbers y confrontar el mal final que amenaza el planeta!" Desarrollo Aspectos básicos La música, nivel de diseño, programación, etc. es manejada por viejos programadores en el proyecto Rockman. Mighty No. 9 es performado como un clásico videojuego de 2-D con gráficos 3-D. Funciona como un scroll-lateral, teniendo el videojugador la capacidad de eliminar a sus enemigos por medio de disparos, así mismo, se podrán conseguir las habilidades de los jefes derrotados - en otras palabras, como un juego más de Mega Man. center|500px|Imagen Beta de Mighty No. 9, Beck. center|600px|Imágenes Concepto Beta de Mighty No. 9 Nota: Todos las imágenes son conceptos BETA y no parte del producto definitivo. Jugando como Beck thumb|left|Beck, el nuevo heroé de Mighty No. 9.Beck, el protagonista de Mighty No. 9, tiene la habilidad, no solo de copiar las habilidades de los jefes que ha derrotado, sino que, de transformarse; re-configurarse en nuevas piezas, permitiendo conseguir nuevas destrezas. Entre sus nuevas habilidades, se halla el Xel, 3 tipos de Mighty Skills, que por un tiempo limitado libera todo el potencial de Beck; para activar esta modalidad, debes golpear a cierto enemigo con cierta arma en particular. Las Mighty Skills, están disponible en 3 formatos distintos: Beck será capaz de aumentar su velocidad y dar saltos dobles, desatar una ráfaga de puños de energía, o simplemente, liberar todo su poder en una explosión de energía. 600px|center|Xel y Mighty Skills Mighty Numbers Los Mighty Numbers son los nuevos jefes en Mighty No. 9, presentados como los antiguos compañeros de Beck, ellos fueron corrompidos por un virus de computadora y ahora tomarón posiciones claves en todo el mundo. Dado ello, la misión de Beck es acabar con los Mighty Numbers. Estos 8 robots fueron construidos originalmente con propósitos industriales, aún así, se convirtieron en feroces guerreros gracias a su participación en el "Coloseo de Batalla", un espectacular deporte donde se muestran batallas entre robots. Mighty No. 2 y Mighty No. 6 estaban disponibles en la página de Comcept y KickStarter desde el lanzamiento de la página el 31 de Agosto de 2013. Días después, el 04 de Septiembre, sale a la luz el diseño del Mighty No. 5.Mighty No. 9 - COMCEPT CONCEPT WEDNESDAYS: THE BIRTH OF A BOSS -- MIGHTY NO. 5 DEBUT! El 09 de Septiembre, se revela al Mighty No. 1. El 16 de Septiembre, se revela al Mighty No. 3.Mighty No. 9 - MIGHTY BOSS MONDAYS: Making Mighty No. 3! El 23 de Septiembre, se revela al Mighty No. 8.Mighty No. 9 - MIGHTY BOSS MONDAYS: Making Mighty No. 8! MightyNumber1.jpg|Mighty Number 1. MightyNumber2.jpg|Mighty Number 2. MightyNumber3.jpg|Mighty Number 3. Aaa2b2a6300344928d1465c89d6a648f large.jpg|Mighty Number 4 MightyNumber5.jpg|Mighty Number 5. MightyNumber6.jpg|Mighty Number 6. F90617aaa9458da1a2eaee9047399384 large.jpg|Mighty Number 7 MightyNumber8.jpg|Mighty Number 8. Producción Equipo de Desarrollo Participación de la Comunidad El sitio web de KickStarter señala que el quipo de producción espera recibir comentarios de la comunidad de fanáticos para definir el balance del juego, dificultad, dispositivos favoritos, etc. Encuestas La 1º encuesta a llevarse a cabo en los foros de la comunidad, será acerca de Call, la nueva compañera de Beck. A la fecha existen ya algunos conceptos del personaje. La votación comenzó el 27 de Septiembre de 2013, con 9 diseños diferentes para elegir.Mighty No. 9 - CALL OUT THE VOTE Para saber más, ver Call. 400px|center Concursos También se ha llegado a planificar un concurso para diseñar al nuevo villano de Mighty No. 9. 200px|center Metas Ambiciosas Las Metas Ambiciosas, también referidas como Stretch Goals, son los objetivos propuestos por el equipo de desarrollo de Comcept, los cuales son añadidos al juego dependiendo del monto de dinero recaudado. *Por ciertas razones, el objetivo #5, denominado ???, fue reemplazado debido a que el equipo de desarrollo de Comcept decidió realizar primero el documental. *El objetivo #6, originalmente, era de $2,000,000, y era la realización de documental; este objetivo fue convertido, el 04 de Septiembre de 2013, en el objetivo #5. *El objetivo #7, originalmente era de $2,220,000, y era denominado ???. *El objetivo #8, originalmente era las versiones de PS3/360/Wii U, pero fue convertido en el objetivo #6, y posteriormente en el #7. *Los objetivos del #6 al #14, fueron añadidos el 09 de Spetiembre de 2013.Mighty No. 9 - MIGHTY BOSS MONDAYS: Making Mighty No. 1 and BIG STRETCH GOAL UPDATE! *Los objetivos #11 y #12 fueron revelados el 26 de Septiembre de 2013. *El objetivo #14 fue revelado el 27 de Septiembre de 2013. *Los objetivos del #15 al #17 fueron revelados el 1 de Octubre de 2013, y conseguidos ese mismo día. Recompensas Las recompensas son premios otorgados a los miembros de la comunidad que han donado dinero al proyecto mediante la página de KickStarter. Los premios digitales serán distribuidos por The Humdle Bundle; los premios físicos, por Fangamer. Los premios serán distribuidos alrededor de Abril de 2015. Descripción de Premios Distribución de Premios *Los cuadros en colores indican los premios que puedes conseguir según el dinero que aportes. *Los Premios no son acumulativos, si diste dinero para cierta recompensa, este dinero no servirá para otra recompensa; por lo tal, deberás aportar otra cantidad suficiente para conseguir otro premio. *Todos los premios son accesibles y no tienen límite de Stock, a excepción de los siguientes mencionados. *El premio 17 sólo se consigue si se dona $500, ($500A) sólo 50 personas pueden conseguirlo. *El premio 18 sólo se consigue si se dona $500, ($500B) sólo 200 personas pueden conseguirlo. **El premio 18 fue tan popular que se agotó el cupo a los pocos días, por ello, el 5 de Abril del 2013, se abrió una segunda opción para conseguir la recompensa - salvo que la cantidad aumentó a $600 - el nuevo cupo sigue siendo de 200 personas.Video Thursday: PAX Panel and Matsumae Sneak Preview! *El premio 19 sólo se consigue si se donan $1000, sólo 50 personas pueden conseguirlo. *El premio 20 sólo se consigue si se donan $2500, sólo 50 personas pueden conseguirlo. *El premio 21 sólo se consigue si se donan $5000, sólo 5 personas pueden conseguirlo. *Los premios 22, 23 y 24 sólo se conseguirán si se donand $999, sólo 8 personas pueden conseguirlo. *El premio 25 sólo se consigue si se donan $10000, sólo 9 personas pueden conseguirlo. Premios Especiales El día 5 de Abril de 2013, se abrió la posibilidad de 2 Premios Especiales, que contienen todos las recompensas anteriormente mencionadas, pero de caracter dígital. *El Premio $60 Digital, tras donar esa cantidad de dinero se consiguen los premios del 1-5, 8 y 11 (referido como Set de Recompensa Digital). *El Premio $80 Digital, tras donar esa cantidad de dinero se consiguen todos los premios del Set de Recompensa Digital más el premio 9 (referido como Set de Recompensa Digital Completo). Galería Previas FondoMighty1.jpg|Fondo 1 (BETA) de Mighty No. 9. FondoMighty2.jpg|Fondo 2 (BETA) de Mighty No. 9. Conceptos BeckPiezas1.jpg|Beck - Reconfiguración de Piezas 1. BeckPiezas2.jpg|Beck - Reconfiguración de Piezas (Tanque). BeckDiseño1.jpg|Esquemas de Beck. Vídeos Vídeo de KickStarter thumb|right|270px|Vídeo extraido del sitio web KickStarter, 31 de Agosto 2013.El equipo de 2 Player Productions, diseño un vídeo documental de 5:40 protagonizado por Keiji Inafune, donde relata las historias que lo inspiraron a ser diseñador de videojuegos, malestares debido a la cancelación de ciertos titulos de parte de Capcom, y la financiación del proyecto de Mighty No. 9.Official Mighty No. 9 Kickstarter Trailer El vídeo contiene muchas referencias a ciertos aspectos del Universo Mega Man. El día 2 de Agosto de 2013, el usuario de Youtube TheEspada9 comentó sobre las referencias del vídeo, minutos después 2PlayerProductions le contestó que fue el 1º usuario en notar al Air Tikki en el vídeo. center Vídeo Actualiazaciones Otro juego: Mighty Gunvolt es un juego cruzado de 8 bits para la Nintendo 3DS desarrollado por Inti Crea (devolpment equipo que trabaja en el mismo poderoso n ° 9 ). Este juego cuenta con Beck , Gunvolt de Azure Striker: Gunvolt , y Ekoro de Gal arma como personajes jugables. También dispone de pirógenos y Brandish etapa 's como DLC. Enlaces Externos *Página de KickStarter de Migthy No. 9 (AQUÍ SE DEBE DONAR EL DINERO) *Página Oficial de Mighty No. 9 en el sitio web de Comcept (sólo en japonés) *Página de Paypal de Mighty No. 9 *Página oficial de Facebook de Mighty No. 9 *Página oficial de Twitter de Mighty No. 9 (usa el hashtag #MightyNo9) Referencias Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Videojuegos de Comcept Categoría:Videojuegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation Vita Categoría:Videojuegos para PC Categoría:Videojuegos para PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii U Categoría:Videojuegos para Xbox 360 Categoría:Juegos